The Otter Hood
by osh7
Summary: What happens when a mysterious new person moves to Elmore? And what does Carrie know? Sorry for crappy Summary. 1rst Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**The Otter Hood** **\- Chapter 1/ Prolouge**

 **Disclamer: I do not own TAWOG.**

Unknown POV:

 _A new town, a new place, and new people._ "*sigh*" _I wish things would be the same._

3rd Person POV:

The Unknown figure continues his journey to the town of Elmore California. He was there before, but only to fix up his house. We see him walk finally to his house. He was 5ft. 6in. tall. A little short for a 16 year old. He is wearing a black cloak/hoodie that blocks his face and most his body. He is wearing dark blue gloves and black boots. The figure enters his large peaceful home.

The inside of his home is very open and has no doors except to his room and two bathrooms. The three large rooms that take up most the house is and medium sized living room with light blue tile flooring and bright orange walls. The living room doubles as a kitchen and contains a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table. The second large room is a personal gym with the basic punching bags, work out sets, etc.

The third and largest room resembles a huge green house. The floor is grass and has small gravel pathway. Small trees and large plants and flowers litter the area, and an orange fox can be seen drinking from a stream. The stream leads to a small pound that takes up the back half of the room.

Unknown Figure: *Sigh*

The figure changes out of his clothing and heads into the pound...

 **That's the Prolouge! Sorry it's so short and I promise the otheer chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

**The Otter Hood** **\- Chapter 2**

 **Disclamer: I do not own TAWOG.**

3rd Person POV:

Gumball and Darwin were sitting in the back of the bus talking.

"I think that chocolate would taste good on everything, including a salad." Gumball stated.

"No dude, you s-" Darwin tried to argue, but was cut off by the bus stopping.

Everyone piled off and into the school. Unkown to them that a figure was watching.

*************Page Break*************

The hooded figure was walking to school when the bus pulled up. Not wanting to get seen, the figure waited behind a bush. Once everyone was inside, he headed towards the school and flew inside.(Wait what?) He hid around corners and made his way to the Principles office.

Entering the office he saw a furry slug man asleep at his desk. Upon further inspection he saw a coffee mug, some pencils, and a plaque that says 'Principle Brown.' The figure shook the desk in order to wake up the slug.

"Uhh...huh! Oh, you must be the new student. Konan wasn't it?" Brown groggily asks.

The figure, now known as Konan nods.

"Ok. It says here that you have an A- average, can speak 7 different languages, and... refuse to speak. Why is that?"

Konan then concentrates and and telepathicly speaks to Brown.(Wait what? again)

" _I can not say why, and before you ask. I will not take off this cloak_." Konan speaks telepathicly.

Principle brown is slighty startled, but regains his composure..

"Well alright. Here is your schedule and a note saying that you can wear that cloak."

Konan excepts the papers and heads down to class.

*************Page Break*************

Konan makes his way to the class room and notices that class has already started. He knocks on the door, and an old grouchy ape appears.

"Alright who... Oh, you must be the new student. Go in and say your name and something about yourself. Also take off that cloak." says the ape.

Konan gives Miss Simian the note. She glares but lets him in.

"Alright class, meet your new student." she growls out.

Konan walks in the room. He notices a blue cat, orange fish, a T-Rex, a beautiful ghost... and others.

" _My name is Konan Oce_ (pronounced Oh-se) _and I do martial arts_."

The entire class, including Miss Simian, is stunned to hear his voice in their head. Konan proceeds to sit down in an empty seat between the blue cat and ghost. Everyone is staring at him except the ghost. He looks at Miss Simian which finally snaps her out of it.

"Ok. Back to the lesson..."

*************Page Break*************

After class everone rushes out to lunch except Konan, the blue cat, the orange fish, and the Ghost. Konan gets up to go and hears the cat speak.

"Hi, I'm Gumball and this is my brother Darwin."

" _Hello_." Konan says before all head out towards the cafeteria. Konan notices the confused look the Ghost is giving him.

" _What?_ "

"Nothing, it's just that I can't read your mind. My name is Carrie by the way." the ghost, now known as Carrie states.

" _There is no reason to-_ "

Konan is cut off by a roar. He turns to see a the T-Rex from earlier and a lion/ram hybrid girl.

"Alright Watersons, give us your lunch money then beat it." the hybrid demands. Gumball and Darwin reach into their pockets for money, but Konan stops them.

" _Why should they_?" Konan glares.

Everyone stops what they're doing in shock. Complete silence follows, before...

"New kid right? I'll give you a warning now, but remember this. My name is Jamie, this is Tina, and **We** give the orders around here!" the hybrid says glaring. But, Konan stands his ground. Only causing the duo to become angrier.

"That's it! Get him T!" the hybrid yells. The T-Rex procedes to roar and charge forward. Konan stands his ground.

Gumball and Darwin start running away, but stop when the roaring ends. They turn around to see Tina and Jamie knocked out with Konan standing there sighing. Konan turns around.

" _Are we gonna eat lunch or not_?" Konan says. Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie have nothing to say. Konan heads to Lunch with the three on his tail.

 **What do you think of Chapter 2? I plan on making this a long story, but these first few chapters will be short.**

 **Reveiw and PLS no flames.**


End file.
